


Atsuro Is A Nerd

by Stormdrake



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and kazuya uses xe/xem pronouns, naoyas mentioned like once but they use they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormdrake/pseuds/Stormdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night spent at the graveyard wasn't easy for the trio, and there's a lot to think about.</p>
<p>Basically just Atzuya fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atsuro Is A Nerd

The first night wasn't exactly easy for any of them.

Yuzu had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Atsuro had given up his computer bag for her to use as a pillow. He was tempted to take it back and see if he could find any information on the "magic" that he'd seen over the course of the past few hours, but then he remembered that there was a blackout anyhow; the wi-fi would be out. Damnit.

Kazuya just sat and stared at the stars, thinking. What the hell was Naoya up to this time? How were they involved in all this? Xe sighed, and Atsuro looked over, distracted from his own thoughts.

"Pretty wild day today, huh?" Truly a wonderful conversation starter.

Kazuya gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah. You could say that."

They were silent for a while, until Atsuro spoke up again. "I'm… gonna get some rest. Um, you should, too. Tomorrow's probably gonna be…" He made a hand gesture that didn't really seem to mean anything, but it communicated his point just fine. "So, uh, g'night, Kazu."

"Good night." Kazuya xemself was still looking at the stars, deep in thought.

How the hell did the COMPs work? How was a program able to summon demons in the first place? How many demons were there, and what did this mean? Was this just some unexplainable shared nightmare, and they'd wake up the next morning to find that the COMPs were just normal computers? There were too many unknowns, and nothing made sense. There was goddamned magic involved! How the hell did _that_ work?!

"Um…" Atsuro tapped xer shoulder, jolting Kazuya out of xer thoughts. "I, uh…" He paused, but didn't keep talking.

"What?"

"Ican'tsleepwithoutcuddlingsomethingandtheresnothinghereIcoulduseandum—" He was talking too fast and cut himself off, suddenly, blushing.

" _What?_ Slow down, Atsuro." Kazuya hadn't managed to process a single word of that.

He looked off to the side and quietly said, "um, can I cuddle with you?"

Ah, no wonder he was blushing so much, xe thought.

"I didn't know you were into me, Atsuro," Kazuya said, grinning.

"H-hey! I-It's not like that, you _know_ Yoohoo would never agree and she's asleep anyway, and…"

"I get it." Kazuya decided not to push the issue anymore— it was a lonely night anyhow, it'd be nice. "It's okay, Atsuro, I'll do it."

"Okay… thanks." He smiled gently at Kazuya. "Just… don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Alright."

They laid down (thank god there was grass, xe thought). Kazuya had already taken off xer headphones, but Atsuro was tugging off his hat. He had hat hair, xe noticed, and it was cute. Kazuya had already noticed many times before that both of xer best friends were cute, but had decided not to bring it up to them yet.

Atsuro promptly began to cling to xem. "Good night," he said.

"Good night." Xe hadn't realized how tired xe was, and fell asleep quickly.

—

In the morning, Kazuya woke up first, and found that Atsuro was still clinging to xem, head buried in xer shoulder. Xe wasn't sure what xe had been expecting, but he was… warm, and surprisingly cuddly.

But alas, it was morning and they had to get moving. "Atsuuuuroooooo," xe said softly, "wake up."

His eyes opened, he was clearly still sleepy. "Hmm…?" Kazuya tried xer hardest not to think about how cute he was, and failed.

"It's morning. I gotta get up, we gotta wake up Yuzu."

Atsuro just made a petulant noise, clinging tighter to xem. "Come on, I know I'm handsome and warm, but this is important."

He finally released his grip on Kazuya, and muttered "at least gimme a few more minutes…" Xe rolled xer eyes. What a nerd.


End file.
